


Professor Lannister

by asongforjonsa



Series: Modern AU: Jonsa One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, jealous!Jon, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Just a little one shot with Jealous Jon :)





	Professor Lannister

“Alright guys, before I let you go, just a heads up: we will be having an exam in two weeks, so start studying now. I don’t want to get a bunch of emails from all of you whining about how sleep-deprived you are the week of the exam.” 

Groans rang out in Jaime Lannister’s History of Westeros 220 class. He chuckled and hung out by the white board, waiting for his favorite student, Sansa Stark, to stroll up like she usually did at the end of class.

He hated how gorgeous she was. Slender with big breasts, perfect porcelain skin that even other 21-year-olds would envy, the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and that mouth…. God, the things he’d do to that mouth if he had the chance. 

“You know, if you actually planned out your curriculum like all the other professors, and gave us a schedule at the beginning of the semester, we might not groan so much,” she teased as she walked up to the desk. 

“Oh please, you know perfectly well that all of you would still procrastinate to the last minute,” Jaime retorted. 

Sansa pursed her lips. He didn’t think she had any idea how sexy she was, and that made it even worse. To her, their chats were just that: conversations between a student and her professor. To him, they were the best parts of his week. 

“Come on, Professor, don’t you remember how difficult college was? Or are you so old you’ve forgotten?” Sansa laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. 

“Insubordination, eh? That’s an interesting tactic, Stark,” Jaime shot back. 

“Sansa?” 

Jaime and Sansa looked at the door. A young man stood there, with curly black hair and brown eyes. He had a quizzical look on his face, and Sansa gasped quietly. 

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry honey! Professor Lannister, this is my boyfriend, Jon Snow. He’s pre-law. Jon, come say hi to my professor.” 

Jon walked in, scowling slightly, but he shook the professor’s hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Professor Lannister. Sansa always talks about how much she loves your class.” 

Jaime smiled tightly. “Well, she is my favorite student.” 

“I forgot we’re supposed to be getting coffee. Have a great afternoon, Professor! See you on Thursday.” Sansa waved before taking Jon’s hand and strolling out of the classroom. 

“So that’s why you like that class so much,” Jon muttered as they walked toward the cafe. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your professor looks like a Disney prince come to life, Sansa.” 

Sansa giggled. “Oh honey, that’s silly. You’re the only Disney prince I need!”


End file.
